1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a convertible plug for electrically connecting between several cords, and more particularly to a convertible plug that can be converted to meet different specifications.
2. Description of Related Art
With respect to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional plug is illustrated for electrically connecting with computers and telephones via several cords. The conventional plug includes an insulating housing 10a, an orientation member 11a disposed at an exterior side of the insulating housing 10a, and a plurality of contacts 12a arranged inside the insulating housing 10a. The contacts 12a can move longitudinally over a short distance. When several cords 20a need to connect to the conventional plug, the cords 20a can be arranged inside the insulating housing 10a to touch the contacts 12a by penetrating through a rear portion of the insulating housing 10a. Thus, the contacts 10a can pierce the cords 20a to form an electrical connection.
However, the insulating housing 10a cannot be possessed of a further width “b” beyond an original width “a” at the same time for being joined with another specified conventional plug. Due to the fixed size of the insulating housing 10a, the conventional plug doesn't meet the specifications for more than one sized plug, such as 6P1N or 8P1N. A multiple-size plug is required, however, molding a newly mold increases costs.